The field of the invention relates generally to bearing configurations in motors and generators, and more specifically to a bearing rotational lock that prevents an outer race of a bearing from rotating while still allowing axial movement of the bearing and the shaft to which it is attached.
Current designs utilize either loading springs to apply a friction force on the side of a bearing outer race to prevent rotation, or a loading spring on the outer diameter of the bearing outer race to provide a friction force to prevent rotation. In another solution, an axial notch is created in the outer race of the bearing where a locking mechanism may be inserted to prevent the rotation of the outer race of the bearing.
Rotation of the outer race of a ball bearing is known to cause wear in the inner surface of the bearing bore which in turn can cause catastrophic failure in a rotating assembly when the wear grows to a point where the rotating components are allowed to contact the stationary components in the assembly. Rotation of the outer race also is known to produce additional heat buildup within the bearing degrading the grease life and causing bearing failures.